


Магия или технологии?

by felinn



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinn/pseuds/felinn
Summary: Старк обращается к Стренджу с просьбой.





	Магия или технологии?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве в рамках Marvel and DC fest на diary  
>  Фичок писался задолго до слитого Мандарина и убийства Джарвиса)))

Найти номер Стивена Стренджа для Тони Старка не составило особого труда.  
— Стрендж.  
— Старк.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Я нейрохирург, а не кардиолог, хотя с головой, слышал, у тебя тоже не все в порядке.  
— А я слышал, — Старк еле сдержался от грубости, — что ты сменил деятельность.  
— Что тебе надо?

Стрендж был прав, с головой у Тони было не все в порядке. Когда Мандарин победил его первый раз, это было неожиданно, но вполне понятно. Второй раз они встретились совершенно случайно – и проигрыш был логичен. Но зачем нужно было самому искать с ним встречи третий раз? И теперь, когда Старк смотрел, как Стивен одно за другим накладывал на его костюм заклинания, его сердце сжималось. Для Старка это было равносильно наблюдению за тем, как кто-то клеится к Пеппер, перепрограммирует Джарвиса или, на худой конец, разрисовывает его костюм граффити.  
— Значит, ты признаешь, что магия круче? – усмехнулся Стивен.  
— Нет, — буркнул Старк, — за технологиями будущее, магия же погружает нас в прошлое: кольца, жезлы, медальоны, ритуалы... Да чего только ваша одежда стоит…  
Тони не сразу осознал, что его ударил именно плащ.  
— Не советую что-либо говорить об одежде, – улыбнулся Стивен и продолжал, — ученые, по-твоему, на пустом месте свои научные теории строят? Постоянно обращаются к работам прошлых лет, и уже на их основе… — он помолчал. — Тони, пойми, чтобы тебе осуществить желаемое, нужно время: пока ты поймешь, что для этого нужно, пока сделаешь… Я уж не говорю о ресурсах, которые для этого нужны. А если они закончатся?  
— А ты, стало быть, создаешь все из ничего?  
— Почему же, я тоже пользуюсь ресурсами, но я не ограничен земным измерением… Хотя слышал и ты не побрезговал попользоваться неземными технологиями.  
— Отлично, — кивнул Тони, — ты в ресурсах не ограничен. Однако же все, что ты делаешь, проходит через тебя. Ты как аккумулятор, который дает энергию, чему бы то ни было. А если аккумулятор испортится? Мне же, да и не только мне, нужно всего лишь применить свой ум и знания. И тут, заметь, чем чаще ты этим пользуешься, тем дольше это будет работать.  
— Разумеется. Но ты правильно сделал акцент на уме. Все нужно делать с умом. И, если так поступать, твоего аккумулятор хватит на жизнь. И раз уж мы затронули тему аккумуляторов. Все, что создает человек, зависит от этих маленьких и больших батареечек. Вот твой мобильный телефон: не будет спутников, не будет сотовых вышек — не будет возможности его зарядить. Что ты будешь делать? Какой толк будет от этой пластмассово-металлической вещички?  
— Ты, однако, тоже им пользуешься, — хмыкнул Тони.  
— Нужно же как-то общаться с простыми смертными, — Стивен пожал плечами. — А вечного двигателя вы до сих пор не изобрели.  
— О, ты даже не представляешь, как я близок к этому, — Старк расплылся в улыбке, — А представь, что это случилось?  
— Время...  
— Что ты все о своем времени? Не будет меня, будут люди, которые смогут этим воспользоваться. А не станет тебя?  
— Я могу найти ученика.  
— И много людей, которые могут пользоваться своей энергией?  
— Магов не меньше, чем гениальных изобретателей.  
— Фишка в том, что тем, что изобрел я, может пользоваться каждый.  
— Я могу создавать артефакты.  
— Которые, как я понимаю, питаются только твоей энергией? И тут мы вернулись в начало: есть ли у вас возможность создать источник неограниченной энергии.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, как я близок к этому, — улыбнулся Стрендж.


End file.
